


Thoughts

by NotEvenNightshade



Series: Lance's thoughts throughout Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And it's late and I'm lightheaded so I don't know if it's any good or not, Apart from Lance all character listed are only mentioned, Could be read as Klance but only barely, Gen, I saw s5 and immediately had to write something, Lance's thoughts, So if that's not your jam you probably won't even notice it, This is basically Lance starting to piece together the fact that Shiro is a clone, This is not about any relationships !!!, With Shiro being mentioned the most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenNightshade/pseuds/NotEvenNightshade
Summary: Lance, alone in his room, has time to fully think about the past few events.In particular, Shiro.He's been acting up, being rude, stubborn, hurtful.Something's off with him, he just knows it.Takes place during or directly after season 5. Definitely after the conversation Lance and Shiro have in the last episode.





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled this out of my ass writing this.  
> Also, I'm ?? kindof lightheaded so I hope the story actually makes sense.

 

He knew something was off.

Truth be told, he had felt something was wrong right from Shiro’s return. Everything seemed ever so slightly shifted in the wrong direction, as if it were tilted out of focus. It was, in Lance’s opinion, somehow a little bit too perfect. Shiro goes missing for months and just as Keith finally loses all hope, Shiro miraculously appears?

No, something was off, something was wrong.

But they had had more important things to worry about, always have more important things to worry about, so his gut feeling was pushed down and replaced with the simple need to protect, protect, protect. There was a mission to do, people to save, Galra who needed to be stopped- there was no time to dwell on a blooming afterthought lingering through his mind.

He had to form Voltron. Complete the mission. Save the universe.

It was one of the things he had grown accustomed too, what with the war being so active as it was. No time to dwell on his family- his mum, his grandmother, Marco, Veronica, Luis...thoughts about them would have to wait. He had a war to win, people.

And once the mission had been over, Keith had left, and somehow things got even blurrier. Fights began to erupt more frequently over anything and everything. Once, Hunk and Pidge hadn’t spoken to one another for 2 solid days because Hunk disagreed with the programming method that she had used in a data report.

And Shiro...had done nothing about it.

Eventually, it was Lance, much to the surprise of the others, who had spoken some sort of sense into the two. They were back to speaking and coding together, “Team Punk” was very much back in business.

But Shiro had done nothing to make this happen. Obsessed with the mission, he had waved Lance away when Lance had explained that Hunk and Pidge hadn’t been speaking.

And as time went on, more and more things would happen that Lance would just not understand because the Shiro he knew- his hero all the way back from before his Garrison days- was...different.

It was in the way Shiro never listened to anyone, especially Lance (who was supposed to be his right hand man!). When they were unsure of whether or not to enter Naxzela, he had ignored Lance’s suggestion that it wasn’t going to be a good idea and all of them almost ended up getting killed. It was the way Shiro, who used to be kind and compassionate, patient and calm, was now always stubborn, angry...rude. It was in the way Shiro blatantly ignored Allura’s suggestions, and drove off with his own.

It was the way Shiro yelled at him, without a second thought about him or his feelings.

Sure, he had been hurt, (maybe a little too hurt than he’d like to admit), but it wasn’t until Allura herself had made a claim, voicing her thoughts to Lance about how something was off with Shiro, he was becoming “increasingly more difficult to deal with” that he knew, he just knew, that his gut feeling had been right (as it normally was) all along.

Shiro was different.

And then later, on the astral plane, where Shiro was calling out for him, yelling his name whilst desperation laced his voice, all for it to be forgotten, covered up, only acknowledged when Lance asked Shiro what the heck that was even about.

And Shiro had said he couldn’t remember it- any of it.

But then, why could the rest of them? He had asked the other paladins to make sure it wasn’t just him, to make sure that his gut feeling wasn’t placing him on some kind of wild goose chase where Lance didn’t even really know what he was chasing- but they had all said that they could quite clearly remember all the details of what had happened during that time.

So why couldn’t Shiro?

And why did it take him the longest out of all the other paladins to get to them? Surely as the seemingly most powerful paladin, this was something that he should’ve been able to do effortlessly, just as the others had found it. So why couldn’t he?

  
Nothing made sense.

Then, to make matters a whole lot worse, Pidge had kicked him out of the room, with Shiro to “look after him” (it wasn’t directly said, but Lance wasn’t stupid) and, trying to push down the humiliation of being sent away, he had not-so-subtly asked Shiro to leave him alone, to not babysit him, only for Shiro to say all that mess.

Not feeling like himself. What did that even mean?

Shiro had seemed so distressed, as if he himself could sense that he wasn’t acting as he should be- or at least, as he used to. It was a moment of vulnerability that was quite the stark contrast between the new, often emotionless black paladin, and it had thrown Lance off guard completely. Lance had grown used to this new, meaner version of Shiro, and seeing the confusion in his eyes as Shiro attempted to figure out what was going on with him made Lance’s heart ache slightly.

So, in that moment he had done what he does best- be a strategist. And that meant calming Shiro down, albeit only slightly, but at least attempting to reassure him that everything was fine, that Shiro was fine, that we were all going to be fine.

Lies. All of it, Lies!

Lance sighed, pulling his head out of his hands and looking around his room, thoughts flying through his head as he tried to make sense of the situation, all to no avail.

He couldn’t talk to anyone about this. Allura- much as he hated to admit it- was off talking to her new buddy Lotor (Lance, an intellectual, didn’t approve). And whilst she had confided with him that one time, she had far too much on her plate right now to be worrying about how Shiro was acting. Hunk and Pidge were always absorbed in programming, or fixing, or doing something that Lance couldn’t bring himself to understand. And Coran was usually with Shiro in the meeting area, talking about new plans and information they could use.

Honestly, he kindof wished he could talk to Keith.

Much as he used to dislike him, that had soon faded away, and just when something, some form of liking- perhaps something even stronger- had been beginning to form- Keith had left Voltron, left the paladins.

Left Lance.

So Lance was left alone with his thoughts swirling through his head.

No more sugar coating it. No more pretending as if the situation didn’t exist.

Something was off with Shiro. That much he could finally admit to himself with finality. And he knew in his heart that Shiro somehow knew it as well.

And Lance was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it, comments/kudos really keep me going.


End file.
